Job interview
by PleaseBitches
Summary: Raven has been hot and horny all day... and it doesn't help when a hot man comes to her for a job interview... Things get wild, hot and interesting! Rated M , Rob/Rea, Boy/Girl, Porno! Don't like it don't read it, but if you do then read and review. :)


**A/N : So hi again, I got inspiration and I present to you my first Robin/Raven lemon. Just before we begin know that English isn't my first language. Oh and know this is going to be porno and rated M+...**

******IMPORTANT NOTE: Oh and know that: It doesn't matter how many times you band my stories... I'll publish them again! I'm not giving up! Oh and know that you're just being rude and childish by reporting my stories, cause I gave a warning, I put the rating M, I said if you don't like it you don't have to read, I said that it's M+ and that there are porno scenes... So know that, with all do respect, if you report the story you're just being childish, unfair and stubborn. Now please if you like it read and review, but if not, get the hell out of here! And know that no matter how many times you report or band my stories or even my account I'll just publish or make a new one... So thank you!**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Raven's P.O.V.**

Today I've been feeling quite horny, and not to mention that I'm having someone over for a job interview. Just hope I will stay focused…

~~ A wile later ~~

''Hello'' In my office stepped in a young raven haired man. He was built like a temple…

''Hi.'' I said in a seductive tone: ''You here for the job interview?'' I asked with a smile…

''Yeah. And you are the boss?'' He asked me smiling. Showing me his pure white teeth.

''In every way…'' I said looking in his bright blue eyes across the desk…

''Good to hear…'' Now he was the seductive one…

''My name is Richard John _Dick_ Grayson.'' He said with a smile, saying the D word so… so hot…

''I'm Raven Rachel Roth.'' I said biting my lover lip, wile shaking his hand across the desk. We took our seats and now I had to start being focused…

''So way do you think you would be right for this job?'' I asked him biting my lover lip… I tried to stay focused, but he made just… even more horny…

''I'm actually a young, brilliant mind. I'm great with computers, fast, focused, smart… Do I need to say more?'' He said smiling that hot smile.

''Your quite young, do you think that might be a problem?'' I asked him in a sexy way…

''No, not at all. I see the boss is maybe even younger than me, plus I always say younger is always better and greater.'' Was he trying to make me horny? Cause if he was, she did a great job…

''So how big are you?'' I asked biting my hole lover lip…

''Excuse me?'' He said smiling…

Than I just figured out what I was said…

''This job will take a lot of time. You sure you would like to work over time?'' I asked getting closer to him…''Over time with me…''

I was almost sitting on the table…

''If it's with you I don't see why not.'' He said getting closer…

''It's hot in here. I better get comfy.'' I said and started to unbutton my shirt…

I unbuttoned it and left it hanging… I could see he couldn't take his ways of my dark blue bra…

''So what do you think would you like the job?'' I asked getting on the table, on my knees…

''I don't see why not. I mean great view, hot boss, offices with locks… I don't see way I would want to be assistant to the hot boss…'' He said playing with his tongue…

''Does your underwear mach?'' I asked… I knew it was over… My horniness came out… I wanted him so bad…

''What?'' He asked.

''Does your underwear mach your red tie? Is it read?'' I asked him taking his tie in my hand and playing with it…

''I think it doesn't…'' I want him over…

''Mine matches… See…'' I said sitting one the table, separating my legs… I pulled my skirt up to reveal my matching tights…

''I see only one problem with your tights…'' He said looking into my eyes…

''What…?'' I asked him just a centimeter away from his mouth…

''There still on…'' That was the code for 'It's time to fuck!'…

He laid me on the table getting my skirt off wile kissing me passionately…

When we broke up in need of air I too off my purple shirt and thru it on the floor where was my black skirt…

Robin slowly unbuttoned his shirt and took it off along with his tie…

''I'm in the mood for some fun…'' I said as I lied across the table and undid his zipper… and with his jeans… came down his green boxers…

He was soooo big… Wow…

I took him in my hands and gently started to rub… He was moaning and I didn't even begin…

Wile still rubbing him with my left hand, my right one found it's way to his balls and having no control started to play and massage them…

''Oh… Raven… yes…'' He moaned…

I removed my left hand, not wanting to stop playing with his balls in my right hand…

I slowly put my mouth on his nice, big dick… I slowly started to bob my head up and down. Getting pleasuring moans from Robin, which made me even more horny…

Now bout of my hands were massaging his balls wile my head was giving the best blowjob ever… He was moaning like crazy…

''Oh yes… Raven… Raven… more…Oh yes… God…'' He was begging me for more…

I started to bob my head faster and squeeze his balls… I was going so fast… Oh he was moving his hips… He was so hard…

''Raven…. I'm coming…'' He shouted….

I didn't want to pull back… I wanted to feel his cum in my mouth… I wanted to taste him so badly…

''RAVEN!'' He came… right in my mouth… But the explosion of cum was so big… Some of him bit on my boobs and bra…

I swallowed his loads of great tasting cum… yum…

''Your yummy…'' I said smiling, laying on the desk, looking in his eyes full of pleasure…

''I bet you are two…'' he said and he pushed me so now I was laying on my back on my hard wooden desk… This is going to be good…

He kissed my mouth, biting my lip… Our tongues danced… He went down my neck and kissed my color bone… He was so good… He lied on hop of me…

He undid my bra and reviled my boobs… My big, round boobs… He started to kiss one and massaged my left boob… Now I was moaning like crazy…

He bite my nipple…

''Oh… yes Robin… Don't stop…'' I was moaning like crazy…

He was biting a squeezing my left boob and biting my hard pink nipple, wile massaging my right one in his other hand… He started to squeeze them together and sucked on bout of them… He was so good…

''Oh yeah… Robin… more… I want more…'' I was moaning so loudly…

He kissed his was down my stomach, not stopping squeezing my boobs… I was moving my hips… I wanted him to fuck me so bad… Just to fuck me all day all night…

He found his way to my tights and with his mouth pulled them down wile lifting me legs up… Seeing I was in my black heels he took them off and thru them with my tights and bra…

He started to lick me…

''Aaaa… Robin… That's soooo good… More… I want more…'' I was moaning like never before…

He was eating me… He was so good… I could let him do this all day, all night…

''Oh… Robin… Now… Put it in me… Please… Put your BIG dick in my tight wet pussy master… Please… I want you… I need you…'' When he heard that he stopped eating me…

He put his giant dick at my pussies entrance…

''Get ready, you're my slut now…'' He said that and bam…

''Ohhh!'' I moaned out of my mind…

He was so big…

He started to go slowly… Going deeper and deeper in my tight wet pussy…

''Faster… Harder… Please master…'' As I said he begun to go faster…

''Your so fucking tight… Oh yeah… Oh yeah… Fuck yeah bitch… You're my bitch now… My slut… OH YEAH SLUT!'' He moaned fucking me like no one never before… He was so hard… Oh it hurt… But I loved it… His balls were spanking my ass… He was going sooo fast… Oh I feel like I'm the only girl in the world… Oh I loved him… He was sooo big and yet so good…

''Oh yes… Robin… ROBIN… Richard… My Dick… Oh I love it… Fuck… Fuck me… Oh yeah FUCK ME… Fuck me sir… Don't stop… I want more… More… Faster… Harder… Harder… HARDER… FUCK MY HORNY PUSSY HARDER!'' I was moaning so loud I get the people in china heard me…

He was fucking me at all speed… He was so hard now… He was so deep, he was hitting my G spot… Our hips were collided… This was fucking great… I loved how he fucked me…

But as much as I loved it… I was coming…

''Robin… I'm coming…'' I moaned loudly.

''Me too…'' He moaned…

''In… me… master…'' I said…

We were fucking so fast…

''RAVEN!'' He moaned so loud, as he came right in me… His cum was even getting out of my pussy, he was cuming loads…

''RICHARD!'' I shouted my moan as he came in me. And as I cam as well…

When we bout came I looked at him and said: ''I think you got the job.'' I said smiling and kissing him…

''Let's go celebrate.'' He said kissing me…

''The new job?'' I asked.

''No. Let's celebrate for meeting true love at first sight.'' He said that and kissed me hard…

''My place or yours honey?'' I asked…

''My place has a fire place and a lot of vine and chocolate….'' He said with a cocky look…

''Sounds great. What are we waiting for?'' I asked as we got dressed and left for my new boyfriends place…

* * *

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Tell me in a review.**

**Bye and I'll be writing more M rated stuff…**

**Luvs**

_** PleaseBitches**_


End file.
